Like Twins
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Sasuke is the most antisocial douche-bag of the entirety that is Konoha High. But what happens when a certain transfer student challenges his antisociality? WAR! JEALOUSY! DRAMA! But most of all... SASUSAKUUUUU !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter #1 **_

Sasuke Uchiha was not one to be messed with. Even though he was damn drop dead gorgeous on the outside, he was a complete jerk on the inside, except to one person. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend. Naruto had this strange ability to make everyone around him die in annoyance. Even Sasuke's fan girls! All he had to do was hang around Naruto and the girls would just fade away into the darkness. Even Sasuke's charm wasn't enough to make them stand Naruto, and he was thankful for it.

Sasuke and Naruto both attended Seiyo High. They were juniors. Sakura Haruno was the new girl from America; also a junior. She had pink hair and jade eyes. It was the the prettiest combination with clean, fair, innocent skin. Every single boy in the room then became her fan boy, except Sasuke; who was asleep on his desk.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto yelled at his friend

"What dobe?" replied an annoyed Sasuke.

"Get up and look at the new girl!"

"Why? They all look the same to me."

"Not this one dude."

"I thought you liked the Hyuuga girl?"

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that this chick is the shit!"

"You always say that."

"No I- wait shut it Kakashi-sensei's telling her where to sit- pointing at us- now she's walking towards us!"

"Then let her walk."

Sakura walked to the desk beside Sasuke and sat. So the arrangement for the back row was: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura then Hinata. Ino was in front of Sakura.

"Hi." Ino said after she suddenly spun around to face Sakura.

"Uh… Hi?"

"I'm Ino!"

"Sakura."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same."

"That girl next to you is Hinata."

"Hi Hinata-chan."

"H-hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet y-you."

Sakura was glad to already have some friends on her first day. "So where are you from?" asked Ino.

"America, NYC."

"Why are you here?"

"hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Aa."

"Sakura?"

"hn."

Naruto just stared blankly at the girl. She was just FREAKING like Sasuke! The hn's and Aa's, wtf!

"TEME!" Naruto whispered loudly

"What is your fucking problem dobe? You're never so damn obsessed with a fucking girl!"

"Dude she is just fucking like you! Hn and Aa!"

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Naruto looked over Sasuke's head to see Sakura and Hinata talking.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, th-this is S-Sakura-chan."

"Hi Sakura-chan! I'm Naruto!"

"Hn."

Sasuke's head shot up and he stared at Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and she stared blankly.

"Sasuke." He introduced.

"Sakura." She replied.

"hn"

"Aa"

"Aa"

"Hn"

"_**WHAT THE HELL!"**_ Ino yelled in utter disbelief.

"Y-you two c-could be twins." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke-kun," a redhead walked up to the group, "Is this bitch bothering you?"

"What bitch?" Sakura asked innocently, "the one with the red hair and fake boobs? Yeah."

"I wasn't talking to you pinkie," the red sneered dumbly "I was talking _about _you."

Sakura stood from her seat randomly.

"What are you gonna do?" the random slut laughed, "hit me?"

"Hn," Sakura said.

"YOU- YOU fucking slutty bitch! NO ONE and I mean **NO ONE **IS TO IMITATE MY SASUKE-KUN BUT _ME!"_

She raised her hand in an attempt to slap the Pinkette, but, without much effort, Sakura grabbed the red's arm, twisted it a way no arm should be twisted, kicked the red in her fat abdomen and pushed her against Hinata's desk.

"You were saying?"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! OWWWWW! SAVE ME SASUKE-KUN~"

"Go fuck yourself." He added simply.

Sakura pushed little chakra onto the frail arm and a loud cracking noise echoed through the classroom. Sakura had broken the girls arm into not two, not three, but _four _pieces.

Not an easy task. But done easily anyway. The slut's screams of agony could be heard within fifty feet of the school.

Sasuke smirked. This chick could do damage.

Sakura wore a smirk that almost equalled Sasuke's in sexiness, but not quite.

Not after long principle Tsunade came bursting through the door of the classroom. "WHAT HAPPEDED!" she blurted. But she just sighed as she saw that it was her apprentice and the school slut.

"How did I just predict that you would get yourself into trouble on your FIRST DAY? My god! My apprentice should set a better example!" She sighed.

"**OMG IT HURTS SOOO BAD! FIX IT OLD WOMAN! OOH SASUKE-KUN HELP ME! HELP MY PRETTY FACE!"**

No one really gave attention to the bawling red. They were all frozen to spot. She was THE principal Tsunade's APPRENTICE? No. Freaking. Way.

**Okay, so, a new story, kind of short but, whatever. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE COOKIE!**

**~Shmurr~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! YAYS!**

**If they call it a **_**fan**_**fiction, why do you have to state that you are a **_**fan **_**and not the owner? MAKES NO SENSE! Well, whatever, enjoy!**

After a few weeks Sakura had become pretty damn popular. And she dragged the rest of them along with her. She made a lot of new friends like, Shikamaru, whom Ino seemed to like a lot, or Neji, whom had a personality like her and Sasuke, but he didn't "hn" or "Aa."

Sasuke and Sakura really hit it off though. They both liked the exact same things like, Linkin Park, the electric guitar, video games, etc.

They also found that Sakura and Sasuke both lived like, half a mile away from each other, so, Sasuke picked her up to go to school every morning. Sometimes he'd drop her home, but sometimes she'd go out with the girls.

**On Monday**

Sakura groggily rolled out of bed, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair and did all of that.

She walked downstairs in the school's uniform and asked for breakfast. "Toast." Mother replied simply. Sakura groaned. Her mother sucked at baking. Really. She grabbed an apple and walked out the door where she wasn't surprised to find Sasuke waiting for her.

She smiled and hopped into the front seat.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Hn," was her response. Her mile widened.

The ride to school was silent. Like comfortable silence. Sasuke parked the car and he and Sakura walked into the school building. When Sasuke checked his watch, he realised that they had an hour till' first period.

They both relaxed into seats.

Sasuke pulled out his ear plugs and put on "In the End" by Linkin Park. Sakura smirked. She unplugged one of his ear plugs and put it onto her own ear. Her smirk grew as he made no attempt to take back the ear plug.

After five minutes of song, Ino popped out of nowhere and asked if Sakura could talk to her for a moment. IN PRIVATE. She 'hn'ed in response and let the nervous looking blonde take her into a corner.

"Sakura," she started nervously "I really need your help."

"Hmm? What with?"

"So, Shikamaru asked me out-"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"Yeah, yeah, but, I freaked out and said, "Yes of course I'd love to double date with you! Can I bring Sakura? You bring one of your friends! 'Kay?" And so, I skipped cheerily down the halls to you. So, Wha do ya say? You'll come?"

"Sure, Shika's friend are my friends so, whatever."

Ino grinned mischievously. "Yeah," she zoned, "I forgot to mention, I made sure to tell Shikamaru not to bring Sasuke as your date, you can use this opportunity to jealousify Mr. Emo pants."

"Why would I do that?"

"For fun? To see if he likes you?"

"Listen Ino, Sasuke isn't the jealous type, if he does get a little _protective, _then it'd be brotherly love not love love."

"We'll see, we'll see."

"If Sasuke does get into a fight, he'd hospitalize the dude, ya know,"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll make sure the person's physically able."

"Okay then, what do I do now?"

"You calmly introduce this topic into your everyday conversation."

"We don't have everyday conversation."

"Okay, then during your 'Hn's and Aa's"

"*Sigh* alright. When's the date?"

"Friday night. You free then?"

"Well, I was sort of supposed to go over to Sasuke's to play Grand Theft Auto but I guess my dear Ino-chan calls me so I must comply!"

"Oh, yeah sure."

**Tuesday Afternoon**

"Oi, Sasuke?"

Sakura asked during lunch.

"Hn."

"I have to take a rain check on Friday."

"Why?"

"I've got a… date…"

Sasuke choked on his burger.

"A… what? With… who?"

"Ugh, Neji-kun," She said. Ino had told her earlier that day.

Sasuke clutched his coke can so hard it crumpled up.

"He asked you… out?"

"Nah, Ino did."

"Huh?"

"Well, Shikamaru asked Ino out-"

"*Smirk* 'bout damn time…"

Ino giggled in the distance because of their similar reactions.

"Yeah, so, She freaked then said I'd come since I was 'experienced,'"

Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"NOT THAT KIND OF EXPERIENCED! Like 'date' experienced! Where the hell did you get the thought of otherwise?!"

"…"

"Sigh, anyway, she got Neji and I involved, and, because I'm an awesome friend, I complied… Uh, Sasuke, you can let go of the coke can now… _Sasuke! You're bleeding!_"

Really, the poor coke can was dead. He was clutching it so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and bleeding.

'_Nara, Hyuuga, your fucking dead meat.' _Sasuke inwardly thought as he reluctantly released the coke can.

**5****TH**** PERIOD- STUDY**

Naruto stared blankly at his best friend. He'd been glaring holes through Shikamaru and Neji since Lunch!

"Teme! What's your fucking PROBLEM?!" Naruto whisper yelled.

"…hn…"

"Why so touchy? Dude! Your regular glares frighten me! I believe one of these evil pant-shittable ones would kill me!"

"Nara grew balls and asked Yamanaka out-"

"Fucks to the what?!"

"Yes, finally, I know. But the dumb blonde freaked and got Sakura involved. So, she's double dating with… _Hyuuga." _The last words were said icily.

Naruto whistled lowly.

"So… Sasuke has a problem why?"

"…"

"No… way… masaka-"

Sasuke looked away, his face slightly tinted pink.

"SASUKE IS JEALO~" Naruto never got the opportunity to finish his sentence as three uncapped jell inked pens were lodged down his throat.

**ALRIGHTY! **

**SO! What'd ya think? Sorry to the NejiTen peepz, it'll happen eventually. Leave me lots of reviews! JA!**

**Shmur~?**


End file.
